Emphysema, the main component of chronic obstructive lung disease (COPD) is a major leading cause of death in the United States and is achieving epidemic status worldwide. In spite of our knowledge of the pathogenesis of emphysema little progress has been made in the treatment of this disease and for the most part treatment is merely preventive (smoking cessation or withdrawal from contaminated environments) or limited to symptom relief. The major explanation for the lack of progress in the treatment of this disease is the fact that the medical community has been frustrated for decades with the understanding of the disease and in general this disease has been looked upon with a lack of interest by the investigators. However, in recent years great advances have been achieved in our understanding of this disease and in particular in our capacity to develop animal models for the study of this disease. Particularly worth of mention are recently developed animal models clarifying the role of inflammation and oxidative stress in the pathogenesis of this disease. Innovative hypotheses have been advanced with respect to non- inflammatory mechanisms of lung destruction characterized by enhanced alveolar apoptosis and subsequent remodeling of the matrix. Equally important, studies have been conducted in which gene targeting or molecular manipulation in animals allow a close look at the individual contribution of specific genes (such as TNF or specific proteases) during the development of this disease.But if much knowledge has been gained there is still an important lack of consensus as to who to correlate the animal models with respect to the human disease. Furthermore, there is no consensus on how to assess inflammation, destruction, and repair. Nor there is universal agreement as to how to conduct the morphometric analysis of emphysema in animal models and human beings. Therefore, the need exists for a worldwide forum that allows for the global communication and discussion of these problems and promotes collaboration among investigators. To that effect, a group of highly respectable scientists have conveyed an international scientific conference entitled "Models of Emphysema: Speeding the pace of progress." This conference will take place on September 25-26, 2002 and it will be celebrated at the Airline Conference Center in Warrenton, Virginia. This research proposal then is put forward by the chairman of the organizing committee as a mechanism to look for further support for the development of the program